peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft HC 6! - Part 2 (FIND OUR FRIEND!)
Jared is bought back to the group, Dean becomes paranoid, and the party discovers a new goal. Synopsis Jared still isn't back yet, while PBG and Jeff get attacked by skeletons. The skeletons start to fight each other. PBG wants to confuse them with doors! There are enemies everywhere, and PBG creates a baby chicken. A creeper blows up next to Dodger, and PBG gets her name wrong. McJones explains how the swords and axes work. Chadtronic sneaks up on PBG, startling him, and PBG hits Chad with his sword. Another creeper sneaks into the camp, but the party kills it. The point of this journey is to have fun with friends according to PBG. "Speaking of..." Jared is trying to find his way out of Todd's mage tower. He looks around, and finds a button. Jared finds a basement. After breaking some glass, he finds nothing in a chest. Another button takes him back. Jared is returned to the group. A creeper runs towards Dodger, who makes Chun-Li sounds in fear. Jared is lost, back at the spawn, and McJones goes to get him. Another creeper chases Dodger. Dean accuses Jared being Todd. Dean thinks that only he and Jared would know who Jared was playing. "I did know that." PBG asks for something that only he and Jared would know. Jared says what they ate during thePocky and Rocky video. Everyone goes back inside. PBG locks Jeff outside. Jared explains where he has been. He reads the tome of ressurection. Jared is mad when they created a grave for him! Dean wants McJones to go into a dungeon with him. Jeff fights a zombie in golden armor. PBG gets attacked by skeletons and almost dies. Everyone runs towards the house. A villager zombie gets into the housing area that PBG is making, not realizing that they can jump. PBG accuses Dean of taking all the good items. PBG then steals iron from Dean. Everyone is trying to date each other. Chad and PBG help each other hit a zombie over a lava pit, before McJones walks off the ledge, falls into the lava and died. Chad wasn't fast enough to patch up the hole. McJones is the only one that knows what to do! "A hero falls early, but... perhaps the totem? Comment below..." Jared's grave "RIP Jared - He gone ???" PBG later changes it to "Don't RIP Jared - HE BACK" Tome of Resurrection The Tome of Resurrection - page 3 is not shown this episode, but Jared does read it. Page 6 however, is neither read nor shown. Page 3 is shown in part 3 . "Greetings, dear traveler. If you've found this, it's because I literally ripped you from reality and brought you this opportunity. On the following pages, you'll find the clues I've recovered for locating a Totem of Resurrection. The Totem was born of fire but resides in darkness, not far from its birthplace. Just as procuring it will require uncovering that darkness, the journey will begin with fire. The restless remains of the Diamond Delvers, an orgainization amassing riches through many means, are said to persist after the Totem nearby its residence. They've searched for it as long as I've lived... which is a long time. I've struggled with this last bit, but my research indicated that further darkness follows the totem's own. "Darkness lacks foundation/ At corners, the weakers / Repentance for temptation/ Blood light ends duress" I wish you the very best on your journey! And of course, the totem is yours to do with as you please should you find it. Perhaps, if you do, we'll speak again in the future. My regards - Wizard" Trivia *The bedroom is called "Sleepytime room" Category:Hardcore Category:Minecraft Hardcore 6 Category:Videos